Double Decker
by CuteChibiChocoCloud
Summary: Naughty antics between Sora and Riku, after they don't get off the bus for school. M/M - Oneshot


Double Decker

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts to my great dismay. If I did, all the hot Organisation XIII members would live (Xemnas, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia and Roxas). KH would also be rated X knowing my ridiculously dirty mind…

Pairing: RikuXSora

WARNING: There will be boy/boy love here. If two horny youths doing kinky stuff disturbs/sickens/blinds your innocent eyes, do _not_ read this. You have been warned.

A/N:- For some reason, I wrote this from Sora's POV - dunno why, it just happened. So I hope you don't review to tell me 'Sora's inner dialogue is too mature', etc, cause I know - I see Sora as kinda immature, kid who isn't completely naive, but yeah…you know what I mean. Please enjoy…

- - - - -

"Sora…wake up," The voice was gentle but firm and pleasantly familiar. Yet still I refused to acknowledge the presence, deciding to cuddle in further to some firm warmth that I'd happened upon in slumber. I almost chuckled as I heard an annoyed groan, "Sora…I have cookies."

With the 'magic word' I leapt up as did my eyes, "Cookies?! Gimme!" After searching his hands and feeling out his pockets I realised that he had none. He treated me to one of his delicious laughs, but as wonderful as it was, I wanted a delicious _cookie_! "Ri--ku!" I whined, crossing my arms and putting on my number one pout, "You lied."

"But it woke you up, didn't it?" His magnetic eyes caught mine as he leaned closer to me. His breath danced across my cheeks as I attempted to turn away, "Thanks to you, we're gonna be late for school."

"Wha--?" Looking out the window I saw that we were surrounded by multiple other buses. We were in the bus station parking lot, "Holy shit - Riku!" I began to panic, thrashing my head side to side, staring out the windows in disbelief. My silver haired fantasy -- uh, I mean friend -- started to laugh that beautiful quivering laugh again. As much as I adored it this wasn't the time to be amused, "Why are you laughing?!" I asked angrily, "How are we gonna get to school? How am I gonna explain this? Oh, they're gonna kill me!--"

"Shh," He hushed me, placing a finger onto my rambling mouth, "Don't worry about it. I promise, I'll take all the blame."

"Really?" I asked inquisitively, cocking my head to the side making Riku's finger slip from my lips to my neck. Nervously chuckling I instinctively drew back my shoulders. The look on his face was somewhat…devouring.

"Yeah, for a price," He was wearing a mischievous smirk which I wasn't too comfortable with. Gulping I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my hair. Seriously, that widening smile was really unnerving.

"Heh-heh. W-what d'ya mean?" He was shifting closer now. Backing up I found myself squished up to the window. Damn, those long hand of his were reaching for me; my cheeks were burning up, "R-Riku?" I squeaked in question.

"Sora," His fingers looped into the folds of my cherry red coat. He pulled me closer now, his face too close, "Don't look so worried. I only want to have some fun with you."

Before I could protest he muted my voice with a uniting of lips. This kiss was hungry and insistent, pushing roughly against my mouth in an oddly pleasant way. Tongue licking at my lips I allowed him in with surprising ease. It wasn't that I was too shocked to stop him - trust me, I knew _exactly_ what I was doing; Yet I couldn't explain why I was doing this in the first place. Of course, I had fancied Riku for quite a while now (after seeing him in the school showers, your perception is altered a little); But why was _he_ kissing me? I'd never thought that we would go beyond the safe borders of friendship.

Finding the strength to push him back I looked at him disbelievingly, "You like me?!"

Rolling orbs of aqua he answered, "Well duh, of _course_ I like you. Oh Sora, and here I was thinking you weren't as dumb as you act."

"Ri--ku!" I moaned his name for the second time today. Once again he sat back on the palms of his hands and laughed. So he found this funny? See how he likes this!

Lunging forward I grabbed his yellow and black tank top as we fell Riku's back hitting the bus seat. His face scrunched up in discomfort as he did. I wasted no time in laughing at the adorable face he was pulling. Muah! No one messes with Sora!

Riku's pale tanned face turned serene: something wasn't right with this picture, "As much as I think you look sexy from this angle…" My cheeks went crimson at that, "…I'm the one who gets to go on top."

"Huh?" No sooner had I spoken I found myself falling backwards. My back collided with the floor painfully, making me groan quite loudly. The fall wouldn't have been half as bad, if I didn't have a huge weight on my chest.

Riku looked down at me, seemingly pleased with his dirty work, "Serves you right," He said pompously. I grit my teeth, growling as I glared daggers at him. However he didn't wake any notice as he rocked back onto his heels, "Sit up here," He patted the empty seat beside us, "And take your jacket off too."

I accepted the hand-up he gave me and settled into the seat. Once I was vaguely comfy I wrestled out of my jacket. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Riku watching me, a slight smile niggling at the corner of his mouth. It made me wonder what he was thinking. Then I realised that whatever was running through his mind couldn't be anything good. What was he going to do with me anyway?

Finally free from my coat I leaned back and waited for Riku to join me. However he remained knelt on the floor, shuffling in front of me. However he remained knelt on the floor, shuffling in front of me, finding difficulty in avoiding the opposing chair with his long legs. Gentle hands travelled from my ankles up to my knees, then all the way to my waistline, brushing past the slight bulge in my pants. I was really worried now; being horny and aroused in the company of my best friend -- in a bus of all places -- with him placing his hands on my waist.

He must have notice my concern as he gazed up at me with tender eyes, slight mischief still present, "It's okay. You can trust me."

My senses went numb as I sat there, dumbly nodding back to Riku. When was reality so nice? I'd have to thank Fate for her generosity. Things like this don't happen every day - especially to a guy like me who's usually cursed with bad luck.

Undoing the clasp of my pants, dragging the zipper down languidly Riku then wound his hands around me. I lifted my ass so he could pull down my pants and boxers more easily. He smiled up to me in thanks as his hands deliberately slid along my cheeks and down the back of my thighs. Suddenly I felt rather insecure without anything covering my privates. But I trusted Riku to do what he wanted with me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me purposefully, and that it was merely the daunting thought of a new experience that had shaken me.

Spreading my legs apart -- my shoes tangled in my pants -- Riku bent forward, placing soft kissed up my left thigh. I shuddered as he switched sides to repeat his kisses on the other leg. His right hand squeezed gently up my leg, until he arrived to my upper thighs, where he switched the leg for my cock. I gasped as he encased me in his hand, out of shock if nothing else. I really should have known what he was about to do, but it didn't make any of this seem more real.

I looked down at him where he knelt, his green eyes gazing at me so that my cheeks burned with embarrassment. Turning away so that he could not see how much I was enjoying myself --being somewhat ashamed of my pleasure-- he took the opportunity to move his mouth down as well.

It was so warm, so moist with saliva as he began moving up and down my dick. My head snapped to look at him again, and still his eyes were only for me. This time I could not move, I was stuck in place as he watched me. Pulling back slightly, his tongue darted out, flicking over my head. I flinched, wanting so much more. I opened my mouth but nothing other than pants exited into the air. Riku seemed to understand as he took me back into that warm mouth of his.

He sucked up and down my hard length gently. In between he'd stop at my tip, tongue playing over it as he sucked around me. I could feel myself burning up, building up, until I couldn't hold it in anymore. Bucking upward and shutting my eyes I came, in an almost harsh expel of ejaculation.

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I noticed was my cum dribbling down his smug grin. He was very pleased with himself, very pleased with his accomplishment. Wiping his chin then smearing it on one of the seats, he hopped up to sit beside me.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulder he said, "So how was it?"

Rushing to pull up my boxers and pants I hurriedly answered, "I thought you had the proof dripping on your face a minute ago."

Riku laughed, giving my shoulder a playful slap, "That means you enjoyed yourself," As I was fumbling with my trouser zip, trying not to get anything precious caught in it, he turned my face to him, "Hey, don't be embarrassed about enjoying yourself. It makes me happy to know I can make you feel like that."

"I just, you know, this was all just kinda sudden," It was true, the last thing I'd ever expected was for Riku to give me a blowjob, "I don't want our friendship to be over because of this."

"Hell no!" Riku exclaimed, "If anything this reinforces our friendship. Lots of couples start out as mates."

"Huh?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right, or if I'd misinterpreted his words, "Are you saying we're a couple now?"

Riku grinned at me, "Do you think that I go around everyone doing what I just did to you? Maybe I should have asked first…" Removing his arms from around me he took my hands instead, "Sora, will you go out with me?"

There was nothing else to do but smile, "Yeah! Of course I'll go out with you!"

"Good, cause I wouldn't have taken no for an answer," Leaning in he kissed me gently, and I happily returned it.

By the time we got to school neither of us cared about how much trouble we'd get into. Like he promised, Riku said that he was the one to blame. But there was no way I was going to let him take all the blame, so I said it was my fault too. Both of us got calls home and two weeks detention, and we couldn't care less. Now that we were a couple, detention could be made --how do you say-- more interesting.

_Fin_

- - - - -

_It's taken me about a year to finish this, but I've had a blast doing it. It all began in one of my college English classes last year, when I was trying to get some Highers under my belt. The idea popped into my head, and I had people being dead nosey and trying to peer over my shoulder - that pissed me off. I should have shoved it in their faces, they might have steered clear from me then. But anyway I love writing fun little pieces like this. Gives me a break from my other fictions. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did._

_Extra note - Being a girl, I have no idea what it feels like for a guy to be given a blowjob, or how it feels for them to ejaculate. So sorry if it's seriously off course in that sense, but I tried._


End file.
